dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Analissa Riddle
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Analissa Riddle, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Analissa Riddle page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bond em7 (Talk) 20:35, March 18, 2012 Talk Page Start JessiPhan 23:43, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Help Of course I'll help you! First you'll need to set up your character page, which I see you've already done. (I suggest adding more information on it and putting an info template on it. If you want i'll put one on and you can fill it in.) Then you'll need a talk bubble. To do this, you can go on the guide here and make a page called "Template:Analissa Riddle". The instructions will be there, but if you need more help just leave a message. Then you'll be ready to roleplay! You will be able to get your wand from Ollivander's and such at Diagon Alley. If you get all of this done, you can start talking to other people in your common room, classes, basically everywhere! JessiPhan 00:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Ollivander's I think you mean the lock against unregistered users. As long as you're logged in, you should be able to edit. If you still can't edit message me again. Also, did you make a template for your talk bubble? If you don't, it will take up a lot of coding on the pages you will use and will eventually make them run slower. I can make one for you, if you want. JessiPhan 21:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, I just realized you did have one. Sorry! JessiPhan 21:54, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubble I edited your talk bubble for you and made it how you wanted it to look from the coding. To use it, feel free to copy and paste this bit of code: This will produce the following: If you need anymore help, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:44, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :You copied the at the front and end. Get rid of them, and it will work perfectly...watch: Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:58, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Wand Hi, Annalissa. When you edited Ollivanders, you edited the archive. Could you put your request here, please? If not, "Ollivander" won't be able to find it or approve it. Just go to the page linked above and put your talk bubble under the "Requets" section. Thanks! :) JessiPhan 05:08, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help Weird, I tested it and I could edit it fine. Can you tell me what message came up when you tried to edit it? I thought it only applied to class pages, but Ollivander's might be locked to regular users until the next term starts. (Which is about a week from now.) If this is so, you might have to wait a little. You can still roleplay on the quest pages and on the End-of-Year Feast , though. Character When you get a chance, create your character Analissa Riddle. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:33, March 22, 2012 (UTC)